dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Komar
Komar (ang. Mosquito) – mały owad, który pojawia się wieczorem oraz nocą przy stawach występujących na bagnach. Z racji tego, iż zimą wszystkie stawy zamarzają, komary nie pojawiają się podczas trwania tego sezonu. Zostały one dodane w aktualizacji "Zimowe opowieści". Mogą zostać zamrożone za pomocą jednego ciosu z lodowego berła. Mogą być także uśpione za pomocą jednej usypiającej strzałki, mandragory lub fletni Pana. Komar w 50% przypadków pozostawia po sobie pęcherz, który może zostać użyty do zregenerowania 8 punktów zdrowia. Panowanie Gigantów W DLC - Panowanie Gigantów komary mogą wypaść z kłębowiska z szansą 0,1%. Dodatkowo głodują one, kiedy znajdują się w ekwipunku postaci. Jeżeli nie są karmione, zginą po dwóch dniach. Zachowanie Komary pojawiają się tylko i wyłącznie podczas trwania zmierzchu i nocy, aczkolwiek nie podczas zimy. Z jednego bagiennego stawu miarowo pojawiają się kolejne osobniki (maksymalnie dwa, jeśli jeden zginie, pojawia się kolejny), które nigdy nie opuszczają pewnego obszaru dookoła stawu. Chociaż zadają znikome obrażenia (3 punkty), to taka gromadka może szybko zbić zdrowie w dół. Kiedy komary nie są agresywne, prędko przelatują z miejsca na miejsce w losowym kierunku. Gdy zaś zostaną sprowokowane przez walkę albo zwyczajną obecność, natychmiastowo podlecą pod swojego przeciwnika i go zaatakują, po czym odsuną się i zaczną chaotycznie latać, omijając wroga. Po paru chwilach znów przystąpią do ataku, lecąc linią prostą na swojego antagonistę i kalecząc go. Owe owady sączą krew ze swoich ofiar, przez co ich czerwone worki rosną po każdym udanym ataku. Po czterech atakach wybuchają, zadając 34 pkt obrażeń. Polowanie *Najbardziej efektywną drogą polowania na komary jest pochwycenie ich w siatkę. Zamieniamy wtedy owada w zwykły przedmiot do ekwipunku, który jednak nie może zostać wykorzystany przy tworzeniu przedmiotów; *kiedy sprowokowany komar będzie leciał prosto na postać, wystarczy go wtedy zaatakować jakąkolwiek bronią białą i nieustannie bić. Owad nie będzie mógł wtedy ani uciec, ani kontratakować; *nie reagują one na atak bumerangiem bądź dmuchawką, jeżeli został on rzucony z odpowiedniej odległości. Można to wykorzystać do ich szybkiego eliminowania. Uderzenia potrzebne do zabicia Cytaty postaci Wilson - "What a nasty little blood sucker." - "Cóż za mały, paskudny krwiopijca." Willow - "So annoying!" - "Jakże irytujące!" Wolfgang - "Reminds me of uncle!" - "Przypomina mi o wujku!" Wendy - "Takes life so it may live." - "Zabiera życie, aby móc żyć." WX-78 - "IT STEALS LIFE FROM OTHERS." - "KRADNIE ŻYCIE INNYM." Wickerbottom - "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." - "Spragniona samica Haemagogus Devorator." Woodie - "That'll take a pint out of me." - "To wyssie ze mnie ze pół kwarty krwi!" Wes - "..." Maxwell - "Bloody blood sucking blood suckers." - "Cholerne krwiopijce." Wigfrid - "Ugh, these things are useless." - "Uch, te stworzenia są bezużyteczne." Webber - "Shoo!" - "Sio!" Walani - Warly - Ciekawostki *Komary oryginalnie pojawiały się z tych samych stawów co żaby, jednak obecnie pojawiają się z osobnych, inaczej zabarwionych zbiorników wodnych. Na te stawy istnieje również specjalna komenda (DebugSpawn"pond_mos"),słowo mos nawiązuje do tego, że spawnują się z nich komary;(ang.mosquito) *w dodatku Rozbitkowie istnieje druga wersja komara, dokładniej jadowity komar. Galeria 5 etapów najedzenia komara.png|5 etapów najedzenia komara Śpiący komar.png|Śpiący komar Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Stworzenia